Easter Eggs
by RoadrunnerGER
Summary: Some Easter fluff with BA and MC... no long summary necessary. LOL


**Easter Eggs**

by RoadrunnerGER

_Disclaimer_: They're not mine, not even for Easter. Dammit!

A/N: Hello fellow fanfictionites! With this story I want to thank everyone who reviewed or put one of my stories or me on their alert or favorites. I also wish everyone Happy Easter! Enjoy!

xXx

"Come on!" Mike Logan whined. "You're not serious, huh?"

"Oh, yes, I am," Bobby Goren insisted.

"I can't believe that I let myself be talked into this!" Mike complained. "I feel so… ridiculous."

"I think you look great, Mike," Carolyn Barek chimed in. "Adorable. You should wear that more often!"

Her grin was infectious. Alex Eames had to stifle a laugh. Choking it back it became a low chuckle. She and Carolyn were enjoying themselves immensely.

"I don't know what you want, Mike," Bobby teased. "You egged me on to go here today. Now you gotta live with it."

"I never said I wanted to do _that_!" Mike grumbled and tried to cross his arms over his chest what was almost impossible the way he was dressed. "I'm going to stand here with egg on my face!"

"You'll be awesome!" Carolyn contradicted and kissed the cheek of her boyfriend.

"Yeah, you will be," Alex confirmed and smacked a kiss on his other cheek.

"Hey! Alex! If you wanna kiss somebody it should be me, huh?" Bobby taunted, bending over to her and wrapping one arm around her petite form.

"Why's that, Bobby?" she grinned, trying to wriggle free, which was just for show. She wanted to torment her own boyfriend a bit.

"Don't be the bad egg in the basket, Mike," Caro said. "It was your choice."

"No, it wasn't… And bad egg?" he grumbled.

"Party-pooper, killjoy, grinch," she explained with a wry grin. "You don't want to be that, huh?"

"Nah…"

"You have to break an egg to make an omelet," Bobby told him matter of factly.

"I'll rather lay an egg when I'm doing this," Mike moaned. His features crumpled. "I really have no idea why I should do this."

"For the kids, Mike," Carolyn told him. "You'll bring them fun! That's what this is about!"

"They'll make fun of _me_!" Still Mike could not see why he should go through with this. "These ankle-biters will finish me off, break me like they would break an egg into the pan."

"They'll be much more interested in the eggs you're bringing with you," Alex tried to reassure him, ruffling his thick hair.

For some reason the others did not see right away Carolyn started to giggle. Mike frowned at her.

"What's so funny?" he wanted to know.

"Nothing," his girlfriend gasped. "Alex, where are the eggs we dyed Friday night?"

"Hmmm… don't know," she mumbled, looking around.

"Do you mean these?" Bobby asked, holding out a big basket to her.

"Yeah! Thank you, Bobby." Carolyn took the basket filled with colourful dyed eggs and pressed the handle into Mike's hand. "There you go, Mike. Now go and make them happy."

"If you insist…"

"Yep, I do," Carolyn said, following him with her eyes as he strutted toward the exit to go out into the park. He looked hesitant.

"Go, Mike," Alex tried to encourage him. "Oh! Wait!"

Grabbing what she had spotted, she ran over to him and helped him to put the big head of a rabbit on his own head.

"Now you're looking perfect. Go, Mike."

Grumbling he stepped through the door and his friends followed him out to the lawn where the bunch of police officers' kids were waiting for the Easter bunny to bring them their surprises. Under the real, boiled eggs were also candy eggs and chocolate bunnies which Mike would distribute to the kids.

"When he's done with the kids I'm going to egg_ him on_ to do something else for fun," Carolyn whispered to Alex who grinned at her.

"Like what?" she murmured back. "You're gonna dye his eggs?"

"Only if he doesn't comply with my orders," Carolyn replied tongue-in-cheek.

"And if he doesn't you'll give the word egg-beater a whole new meaning, right?" Alex teased.

"Well, I won't tread on egg-shells," Carolyn started to giggle again. Then she walked over to one of their colleagues and another friend who stood waiting for the Easter bunny with their four-year-old.

"What were you two whispering about?" Bobby queried, wrapping his arms around Alex from behind.

"Nothing," she chuckled.

"Well, for _nothing_ you've been quite silly," he prodded. "What was it?"

In his embrace Alex turned around to face him and breathed a kiss on his cheek. She was holding on to him, too, and slowly her right hand wandered down.

"We were discussing her plans for Mike tonight," she whispered in his ear. "She wants to go on a special egg-hunt with him."

It took only a second for Bobby to realize what she meant.

"Well, she'll have fun with him. Mike can be a bad egg." His low chuckle and mischievous grin gave away that he had caught the idea.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "That's as sure as eggs are eggs."

"Their relationship's still in the egg," Bobby murmured. "So they will experiment more often."

"Hm hmmm…" Alex's hand was exploring her boyfriend as thoroughly as his clothes allowed. "And what about couples who are together longer than Mike and Caro are?"

"Well, they'll need to experiment to keep their relationship interesting," he mumbled close to her ear.

Now she grinned as mischievously as he did. Her hand slipped into his pant pocket.

"Hmmm, I think you need new pants," she teased, caressing his obvious excitement. "This one's as full as an egg."

"Alex, no!" he begged. "Not among all these people."

"We could go home," she suggested. "On the way we could get some egg rolls for dinner."

"Egg rolls?" he asked incredulously. "Hmmm, we could just make some fried eggs." Imagining that he might not feel like cooking once they started to have fun this was the easier alternative.

"You could also make us egg-plant parmesan," Alex smiled.

"Yeah, keep dreaming," Bobby teased.

Alex grinned up at him and told him mock-threateningly, "You'll better do as you're told or we'll have scrambled eggs."

"You wouldn't dare!" he gasped as he felt one of her fingernails scrape over his sensitive skin. "You wouldn't crack my _eggs_, would you?"

"Well, Bobby, on second thought I could also make pickled eggs. Then I could keep them in a jar on the shelf."

"Alex!" he whined.

"I won't as long as you submit," she smirked and guided him to her car. "And if you're doing well, we might be back for this picnic in a few years with our own kid."

"You're the boss!"

Holding up his hands defensively and smiling dreamily with the thought of their own kid chasing Mike and his eggs he followed her.

The End

A/N: And? How many eggs did you find? LOL Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


End file.
